Do You Love Me?
by Bubblytoast2
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their friends are starting 7 yr.Yule ball is just around the corner. Will Harry be able to ask her? Or will some1 beat him 2 it? hhr rl gd
1. Default Chapter

Do you love me?

By Sherry Wong

Chapter 1-Their Thoughts Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters I just write stories in my own time.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny were sitting in the library. It was the middle of their seventh year, and nearing the Christmas vacation, when they were studying for their last potions exam.

( Harry and Hermione are head boy and girl )

"This is such a stupid exam, ay Harry?"

Harry was too busy thinking about Hermione to listen so he stuttered " Huh? "What did you say Ron?". " Oy! Never mind!!" Muttered Ron in disbelief. 

He's thinking about Hermione again! Ron thought. 

On the other side of the table Hermione was staring at Harry. She sighed, " He's so hot and cute, not to mention sexy! " she thought, she looked at him doing his work, he had green jet eyes that when she looked into them she could just melt. And oh.. His body was so fine, very muscular and firm. He had also gotten contacts that looked great with his eyes. His hair was spiked up a bit with magic gel that would stay on till he wished. He used to be a scrawny little boy when she first met him on the train but now he is just hot! She took a look at Ron he was great looking too, his hair was darker, he also lost some freckles and he was also sexy and fine. But not as much as Harry. Ron was a very adventurous type. He loved flirting with girls of all sorts. I was very glad when Pansy came up to talk to him, he tripped her, "that witch" Hermione thought.

Harry was the sweet and shy one, he would like a girl for so long then ask her out with a letter in her book bag leading to clues from her friends to him. When the boys would go out on dates Ron would say anything even leading up to sex ( he is the only non-virgin of the trio). Harry wouldn't say anything at all about his dates. Ron's current girlfriend, Lavender; they have been together since the death of Voldemort. 

A/N: (When you see this*~*~*~*~* that mean flashback) (when you see it again that means ends flashback)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron had saved her from him when he sent a curse towards to her. He had jumped in front of her, to block the curse, and the curse settled with Ron instead. Harry and I were heading over to him and Lavender. When Voldemort sent another curse to me I ducked and Harry sent the Avada Kedavra (The killing curse) curse to Voldemort.

Which killed him. I had fainted after the death and Harry went up to me and said "Hermione, Hermione! Are you ok!?, Hermione!" I woke up with a stutter, I didn't open my eyes. I moved my head up and accidentally kissed him. That kiss was my first kiss ever and it was wonderful, it was like little jolts of lighting through my body, like I was on fire. My body was sending me nerves to stop but I didn't pull away and neither did Harry.

Then suddenly he pulled away when Lavender said "Harry come quick!" 

Harry looked at me with astonishment then said "Wait Hermione fainted!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Hermione what are you staring at?" Lavender said already knowing what.

Huh? What? Oh nothing!! Hermione managed to say.

Sitting on the other side Ginny was also looking at someone not at that table. 

Across the room there sat another table with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherins were there. Draco was looking at Ginny. Both thoughts of love, disbelief and wonder flowing through their heads.

All of a sudden, Pansy Parkinson came and interrupted both their thoughts.

" Hi Draco! Pansy said as she kissed him abruptly.

"Oh hi." Draco sighed.

Ginny didn't wanna think about it anymore so she started to focus on her homework.

" Well I'm finished with my homework!" exclaimed Harry.

"Me too!" Said Hermione.

Harry looked at her and she blushed lightly and turned her face.

"Well if everyone's ok I'm heading back to the common room." Hermione said

Everyone said ok, when she was headed out the door, Harry said "Wait up Hermione I'm coming with you". Harry slightly blushed.

They left silently, not speaking, enjoying each other presence when a girl named Daphne Faith'ee came running to Harry and Hermione

" Harry!, Harry! Did you hear about the Yule ball? She asked excitingly

" Um, no,…… Why?"

" Well I was wondering if you would come with me!?" she blushed tremendously.

Harry paused for a while and turned to Hermione but looked back at Daphne.

He really wanted to ask Hermione, so he said "um.. I'm not sure I mean we don't really know each other that much"

" Oh ok," trying to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Harry, knowing that he broke her heart.

"It's ok," turning away into the girls bathroom.

In Hermione's head she felt sorry for Daphne, but she was also jumping in glee, that she had a chance that Harry would pick her.

Once again they walked up silently. When they reached the door with the fat lady Harry said the password "Rilcous Sentimentos"

The door opened there was no one there

Harry knew this would be a good time to ask her to the dance.

Um.. He stuttered blushing. Um.. 

But before he could ask she said "I'm going up ok Harry"

"Oh.. Ok then, good night"

"Good night Harry"

I wonder if he'll ask me? She thought

"of course not I'm just an ordinary girl and he's the boy who lived."

As she was walking up she remembered how he had other girlfriends like; Cho Chang, Susan Boones, Jenelly Ritter, and Sherry Shabeno.

All those girls were pretty and popular. He would never pick her. 

(I know, I know, it's boring. But I promise it will be better ok?)(Oh and if you could give a few tips or ideas I will gladly add it in the stories) Please R&R Thanks! The next chapter is Harry's plan.

Oh if you want check out my sister's story The Trio OR Duo by neo-Virgo in pg-13 Harry P. and Hermione G.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter two- The Morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters I just write stories in my own time.

The next day-

" oh yeah..mmm.. Right there…oh..oh you taste so good Lavender…mmm..."

"Ron!, Ron!, wake up! You are so disgusting you know that right." Harry said smirking.

"Hey! How'd you know what I was dreaming?! Ron screamed!

Calm down you git you were saying it in your sleep" Harry said still smirking.

"What time is it Harry?"

"5:30" Harry said 

"Why in the bloody hell would you want to wake me up for!"

" I need your help with.."

" I don't care if you need help scratching your ass or something I'm not waking up."J 

Harry sighed, "I need help with girls".

Ron's eyes perked open and said " Yay! Little Harry Potter grew all up.

"Shut up you prat , you should see who's talking!"

"Ok what's the problem? Ron said in a cheesy voice.

A/N-(as you can probably see that Ron is a expert when it comes to girls)J 

"THE PROBLEM IS that I want to ask this girl to the Yule dance". He said angrily but then calmly. 

"Who is it?" Ron said excitingly 

"Hey wait a second there's a Yule ball?" He said screaming.

"Why didn't you know?" Harry said smirking. But his smile turned into a frown when Ron was still upset.

" What's wrong Ron?" Harry said

" Someone might ask Lavender before me!" Ron exclaimed 

"Don't worry Ron, she wouldn't accept if she really loves you right?" said Harry with a voice of confidence.

"Oh yeah ..huh" Ron said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey who is it?" " The girl who is it ?"

Harry blushed then with a bit of hesitation he said "Hermione".

"Hermione?!, Hermione?! I know that you had a crush on her in the 4th year but you told me you got over her, when you didn't have the guts to tell her that you liked her.

" I know but she's just so beautiful and wonderful, smart and angelic, and it's like I could just stare at her the whole day and that would be my entertainment." Harry said drifting off to dreamland.

"ok, so you want to ask her to the dance right? Ron said.

"all you have to do is………"

"Um I don't think I want to..I'll just stick with my way"

"Whatever you say Harry"

*_*_* Later that morning-

After his advice Ron went to change, when Harry got his journal (not diary) and wrote in-

December 6, 2009-Monday

Journal-

I'm in love with Hermione, I'm going to ask her out on Today. I just hope no one else asks her first, I mean she's just so beautiful. I can't wait! I have a Quddittch game today, against Slytherin.

See ya

- *Harry 

In Hermione's room-

Hermione sat on her bed writing in her diary-

December 6, 2009

Dear Diary,

The Yule ball is next month on January 12th Wednesday I hope someone asks me out I'm going to say yes to the first person who asks me. I mean it's not likely that my love of my life is going to ask me anyway. I also hope I pass my Charms test today! 

love always,

Hermione*

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Do you guys think this is a better story please R&R. Thanks! J J J 


End file.
